


Slave To Love

by THlover94



Series: Slave To Love [1]
Category: Hiddlesoners, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Hiddleston FanFiction, Love, Marriage, POV Tom Hiddleston, Rebecca Hiddleston - Freeform, Seperation, Slave To Love, Thomas William Hiddleston - Freeform, Tom Hiddleston Fanfiction - Freeform, husband, tom hiddleston - Freeform, wife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THlover94/pseuds/THlover94
Summary: Tom Hiddleston and his wife Rebecca were married at seventeen, she worked while her husband was in college. Now, ten years later, they are on top of the world as Tom hits superstar status and Rebecca on her way as an aspiring singer. The young lovers are still falling in love with one another everyday that is until it all falls apart....





	1. The Day Everything Fell Apart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first FanFic and I know it's not the best. I would love to hear your opinions. Thank you all! 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Why did I do that?" He sighed as he stood in front of all the memories on the wall of him and his beautiful wife. They have always had a great marriage he thought to himself married at 17, she worked while he was in college and now 10 years later, they have a beautiful home in London and he a world famous actor and she an aspiring singer. But now, she's gone she packed her bags and left. Left him there in their hall filled with memories.... 

The day had started off like normal, Tom getting ready for a couple of meetings he had that day and Rebecca was in the living room watching T.V. 

"Honey, I will be back around noon and then we will have the day all to ourselves." He said as he came down the stairs.

"Alright my love" She said as she stood to kiss her man goodbye. "Don't be too late, I have a surprise for you this evening." 

"Mmm a surprise? maybe I should just cancel my meetings and you can surprise me now?" He said with a smile. 

"Oh no darling you can't do that! You want this role don't you? So go!" She laughed and gave him a tender kiss on the lips. 

"Alright! I'll go! But I won't like it" he said with a pout as Rebecca grabbed his arm, kissed him once more and sent him on his way. 

A couple of hours later, Tom shook hands with the directors and producers he was meeting with. He couldn't wait to start the new project a miniseries; 6 episodes and full of action, it was something he's wanted to do for the longest time. He couldn't wait to get home and tell his beauty the great news! 

Tom pulled his jag into the driveway and walked in the front doors. The living room was empty as well as the kitchen. He walked up stairs to their large master bedroom and he found her. 

"Darling I have great news!" Tom said with excitement, but his excitement left as he looked at Rebecca's eyes filled with tears.

"Honey what happened?" He said as he kneeled in front her.

"When were you going to tell me that the letter from the music producers came? And why did I find it in your nightstand?" She sobbed. 

Tom looked away from her as the guilt filled his heart, "I happen to get the mail the other day and well... I just...." his breath caught in his throat as he spoke. 

"Tom, tell me why did you keep this from me!" She cried. 

Tom looked at up at her tear stained face and continued, "I know you really wanted this and I know how important it as for you to get accepted by this producer but... Honestly, I was hoping that you wouldn't get anything back or forget about it." He said with hesitation.

"Why the hell would you hope for something like that? What? you don't want me to follow my dreams?" Her sadness turned to anger.

"Tom, why?" She yelled at him. 

Tom Looked at her with shame, " I don't know.... I... Because, I don't want to share you alright! because... I love having you here when I come home or having you with me where ever I go. If you go and do this I'll never see you. I don't want to share you." 

"You bastard." she said with anger looking at him in complete disgust. 

How could he do this to her? She felt so betrayed, betrayed by her own husband.

"Rebecca hear..." He tried to beg but was cut off. 

"You asshole! I cannot believe how selfish you are, I have done absolutely everything for you and our marriage. While you were going to school, who was working two jobs and taking care of the apartment? It sure in the hell wasn't you." 

Tom couldn't say anything he just looked at floor his heart almost ready to burst with guilt. 

"I have put a lot of my own personal desires aside to make sure you got everything you ever dreamed of.... and you can't even for once let me have something for myself. God I hate you." She said with venom. 

Tom looked up at her in shock, he felt like he was stabbed in his already aching heart. 

"I know. Baby, I am so sorry... I don't know what I was thinking. Darling please, I will do anything to make it up to you." his big blue eyes stared at her. 

"Sorry? Sorry is not gonna do it. Not this time." She said the tears had stopped flowing, now it was pure hatred. 

"You know what Tom?" She stood up and walked away from him as he tried to touch her arms. 

"I am done. I am done being at your beck and call, done being your sex fix, done going to your stupid high society parties, and done being your wife." Rebecca took her ring off her finger and threw it at him. 

He picked up the ring and stood up from the floor, "Rebecca, you don't mean that. I love you so much. Honey please." He said as tears formed in his eyes. 

He couldn't believe that she could just leave like this. 

"No Tom. I'm done. I am leaving, I can't do this anymore." she said as she was packing a bag. 

"Where are you going to go? Who are you going to stay with?" He said with anxiousness.  
If she was going to leave him, he at least wanted to know where she was going. 

"I honestly don't know. But one thing I do know, where ever I go it is going to be a hell of a lot better then here with you." She tried hard not to look at him knowing what one look in his blue eyes could do to her. 

"Reb..." he started to beg but was cut off once more. 

"Thomas shut up!! You cannot fix this with your begging. If you wanted us and this marriage so bad maybe you should have thought about it before you hid this letter from me." Her tears started falling again as she picked up her bags and shoved passed him as he tried to block the door. 

Tom just stood there in the hallway watching as his wife of 10 years walk out their front door without even a glance back. 

"What the hell where you thinking!" He yelled as he grabbed the closest object and threw it across the hall. He turned around to walk back in their bedroom when their wedding picture caught his eye. "God, she is a beautiful creature." Thinking to himself. 

"Why did I do that?" He sighed as he looked at all of their pictures on the wall. 

Rebecca was right about everything, he was a selfish bastard. He was so lost in the idea that she would go on and become famous herself and they would never see each other or worse she would find that she was better off without him. Tom would never let that happen and that is why he took that damn letter and hid it hoping she'd just forget. 

Tom found himself sitting on the edge of their bed clutching the ring in his hand. His mind faded back when he was 16. He remember trying so hard to save up money to buy his future bride the ring; a small little diamond in the center and little stones down the side and the wedding band was soldered on after their wedding. He had wanted to replace it for years (now that they have more money) but Rebecca was against it. 

"Babe, I don't need a big diamond! to me, this ring.... it reminds me of everything we have and everything we've worked for. It keeps me grounded." She has always told him. 

But now, it doesn't matter she's gone and possibly for good. 

Tom grabbed his phone and dialed his wife's phone and all he got was her voicemail. He texted her but no replies. "You really fucked up Hiddleston" he said to himself as he was typing the next text.

Maybe he should just give her some time let her cool off. She will be back. Won't she? He thought. By this time it was dark and the rain had started pouring on the historic city. Tom just laid in bed waiting for any response from his wife, he had called her and texted for hours and not one reply. He decided to call a couple of her friends and none of them had heard from her.

He then called Hemsworth to see if Elsa had spoken to Becky, and before he could get the question out Chris interrupted him

"Mate, you are in some deep shit!" He said 

"Oh thank god. she called you guys? Where is she? where is she going? Is she ok?" Tom said as he jumped off the bed. 

"Tom slow down man. She called about an hour ago I don't know where she's at. Elsa wouldn't tell me!" Chris said in a whisper. 

"Let me talk to Elsa. I need to find her, please Chris?" Tom was begging almost on the verge of tears.

"Ok, but i'm warning you she'll probably hang up on you." Chris sighed on the other end of the line. 

"You bastard! How could you do that to her. I have never heard her be this upset! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Elsa yelled in the phone. 

"Elsa I know, I know! You can yell at me later. I need to find her! Please Elsa tell me where she's at?" He said with a shaky tone. 

It was quite for a moment, Elsa took a deep breath and continued, "As much as I want to punch you in the dick for hurting her, I don't want you two to split up. She's at Heathrow. She's flying back to New York, she's going to her parents house." 

Tom sighed with relief, "Elsa thank you! I have to find my wife and bring her home." 

"I still hate you," she said.

"You're are not the only one. Goodbye." He hung up the phone and grabbed his coat and his passport and got in the car. 

He drove way to fast on the wet streets of London finally making it to Heathrow. He ran inside the terminal looking for any London to New York flights, his heart sank as he seen all flights had taken off. He ran to the closets attendant.

"Excuse me!" He said breathlessly 

"How can I help you sir" the attendant said sweetly. 

"I need a flight to New York, right now. Do you have anymore flights tonight?" He said frantically. 

"I am sorry sir, the last flight to New York left about an hour ago. There will be another flight tomorrow at 8am. Can I add you to that flight." 

"Damn it," he cursed at himself. He can't wait that long he needs to see her, he needs to explain. 

"Do you have any other flights leaving for the states tonight? I don't care where." He asked. 

The attendant looked up from her computer and said "It looks like we have one flight going to Harrisburg, Pennsylvania boarding in about fifteen minutes and it looks like there are a couple of seats available." 

"I'll take whatever!" He said. 

"Ok sir, here is your boarding pass and Gate C is at the other end of the terminal. I suggest you better get down there." She said with a smile. 

"Thank you so much miss" He smiled back at her before taking off for the gate. 

He made it to the gate in no time after putting his morning running routine to good use. He hands the attendant his pass and boards the plane. he looks at his phone one more time and still no messages from her. He sighs as he shuts his phone off and prepares himself for the longest flight of his life.....


	2. What To Do Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two follows Rebecca’s POV and begins after she landed back in the New York.

Rebecca's POV: 

"Hey mom, it's me" Becky spoke on the phone with her mother as she walked into the busy terminal. 

"Hello sweetheart, have you landed? Your father and I are at the front." Her mother said with cheerfulness. 

"Alright, I'll be there in a moment." Becky said as the tears started forming once more in her eyes. 

"Alright darling, see you in a bit." 

"Ok, mom." And with that, She hung up the phone, picked up her bag and headed for the front of the terminal. 

"REBECCA!! DARLING OVER HERE!!!"  her mother yelled across the sea of people. 

"Mom! Dad!" Rebecca dropped her bags and ran over to them giving them both a big hug. 

"How are you holding up sweetheart?" Her father asked. 

"Honestly dad, I don't know.... it all seems like a bad dream." Tears started to form again. 

"Come here" He said as he gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead. 

"Alright, lets go home. You need a good nights sleep" her mother said. 

After driving through the crazy morning New York traffic, they finally made it to her parents house in Long Island. 

Rebecca was lying in bed exhausted from the last day and half. She couldn't believe that she actually left her husband, the look on his face as she walked out of their home still haunting her. She picked up her phone off the nightstand and looked at all the missed messages from Tom. God, she felt like such a bitch for leaving like that and for being completely silent for the past day. Thinking about all of this made her heart ache even more, Rebecca hovered her finger over his name wanting to call him but decided against it. 

"Besides this is all his fault!" She whispered to herself as she tossed her phone back on the nightstand. 

She was still shocked that her Tom; sweet, caring, funny Thomas would do such a thing, to hide such a thing from her. He knew that this letter could be her big break and that finally she'd be able to create and share her dreams with the world. 

Rebecca pulled the letter out of her purse and opened the envelope. She had been so upset after finding it that she didn't even bother to read it. But now she was ready.... she took a deep breath and started to read: 

"Mrs. Hiddleston, 

We are writing this letter to inform you that Studio Center Productions has reviewed your recent music samples, and after careful consideration and deliberating our team of producers have DENIED your request. We appreciate your time and effort and we apologize for any inconvenience that this may cause you. 

Sincerely,  
Studio Center Productions" 

 

"Denied..." Becky couldn't stop staring at the despicable word. After all that time and effort she put into those samples it was denied...... She sat up in bed and cried as her dreams faded away. This was the last production company she was going to try, she spent the last year sending samples after samples to different company's and each time they were denied. 

"Now what am I going to do?"  she asked herself as she slid back down on the bed, her eyes aching due to all the crying she had done. She laid there looking at the ceiling thinking about how her dreams and marriage went up in flames in less than 48 hours. 

Her bare left hand moved to her lower belly. 

"At least I have one good thing in my life," she said with a smile.

"Tomorrow, I will actually see you for the first time and even though I haven't seen you yet mommy loves you very, very much."  She said as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	3. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part three follows Tom’s POV and begins after he landed in New York. Will he win his wife back?

Tom POV: 

"Finally" he spoke to himself as he walked off the plane into the terminal. 

He was finally in New York after a fourteen hour flight from London to Pennsylvania and another hour flight to JFK. He hailed a taxi and was on his way to Rebecca's parents house. 

He picked up his phone and dialed the house. 

"Hello?" Raymond said 

"Ray? This is Tom." He said with a little hesitation. Even after ten years of marriage Tom was still nervous around Becky's father. 

"Ahh Tommy boy. I was wondering when you were gonna call. Rebecca is pretty upset with you." He said sternly 

"I know she is.... I really messed up." 

"That you did. I can let her know you called, she's sleeping." 

"Actually, I am about fifteen minutes from your house." 

"What? You are here in New York? You can come over of course, but I'm not too sure Becky is gonna be to happy about it." 

"I am sorry I didn't call. I need her. It has only been 2 days, but I just feel empty without her." Tom said as his chest started to tighten with loneliness. 

"Don't worry about it. Just get here safe and we will talk when you arrive." Ray said with a little hope in his voice. 

"Thank you Ray. Be there shortly" Tom said and hung up the phone. 

Tom turned his head and looked out the window. Despite Becky hating him, he couldn't wait to see her. 

Fifteen minutes later, the taxi pulled up to the old brick home.  He tipped the driver, took a deep breath and headed for the door, before he made it there Catherine had opened it and stood in the doorway. 

"Thomas, considering everything, it's so good to see you." She said as she gave him a hug. 

"Hello Cathy, it's good to see you too. I am so sorry." Tom said with remorse. 

"Tom it's alright. Ray and I have been married for 30 years believe me, we've all been in this position before. Besides, between you and me, Rebecca has always had a little drama queen in her. I think she gets it from her father." she winked and laughed as she ushered him inside. 

"But that's what I love the most about her. Is she still sleeping?" He asked. 

"Yea she got in about six o'clock this morning. She's been out all day." Ray said as he brought some coffee in the living room where Tom and Cathy were sitting. 

"I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe how stupid and selfish I was." Tom said with his head in his hands. 

"Tommy boy, as Cat told you, everyone whose been married has been  through moments like this. If you truly love one another, which I know you both do, you will make it through." Ray said sipping his coffee. 

"Just be honest with her. Tell her how you feel about everything." Cathy said during Ray's coffee break. 

"I hope she'll have me back. I will do anything to make her forgive me." He said. 

"Tom?" The three looked up from one another, they turn their heads to the direction of the voice and there standing on the bottom of the stairs was Rebecca. 

"Becky, love!" Tom stood up with excitement. There she was looking absolutely radiant. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" She said fighting  back her tears. 

"I needed to see you. I needed to talk to you." 

"Well, I don't want to talk to you." She turned and walked up the stairs and shut the door to the bedroom. 

Tom looked at her parents. 

"Ray and I will be in here," Cathy said as she pushed Ray towards the open door to the kitchen. 

Tom walked up the stairs and stood outside her door. 

"Unlock the door Rebecca! As fun as it was chasing you over God's green earth, you need to stop running." He said curtly 

"And you need to stop being a selfish asshole." She yelled at him. 

"But I am your selfish asshole..." he said with sarcasm 

"Rebecca open the door... I will not leave until you do." 

A few minutes passed and then he heard the door unlock and she opened it and allowed him to come in. He slowly walked in and quietly shut the door behind himself. 

"Tom.... you're right, I can't keep running away. Frankly it's exhausting," she said letting out a deep breath. 

"Sweetheart, you are going to sit down and listen to everything I have to say and you will not interrupt until I am finished. Got it?" He said as he grabbed her by the waist and sat her on the  bed. 

"Ok" she said. 

He smiled and kneeled down in front of her grabbing her hands. He took a deep breath, looked up at her and started; 

"Rebecca, my beautiful wife, I am so very sorry for what I did to you. It was the most stupidest and selfish thing I have ever done.... I guess I was just jealous.  There were nights I would come home from work and all I wanted to do was be with you, yet you'd be in the study working on sample lyrics and I would come up to you and you would say not now or dinner is in the oven talk to you later. I was alone and scared, I hated that feeling. I was scared that you were going to be famous and I'd never see you or worse you would see that you'd be better off with out me. ." He said looking down at the floor feeling the guilt wash over him again. 

"Tom, hon..." she tried to speak but Tom stopped her. 

"No. don't speak, I'm not done yet." He looked up at her again. 

"One day I came home and I decided to get the mail, I happen to see the letter you were waiting for and something came over me. I've never had that feeling before but all I knew was I couldn't let you see it, so I took it and hid it away in the nightstand until I figured out exactly what I was going do with it. I was praying that you would just forget about it and we could go back to our normal lives.  God, it was such a shitty thing to do, and to see you that hurt all because of me.... it killed me." 

"May I speak now?" Rebecca smiled. 

"Almost done, love." He kissed her hands. 

"Rebecca Victoria Hiddleston, the love of my life, I love you with everything I have. I promise to you, I will do anything I can do to make it up to you. You just say the word and I'll do it. I hope that you can forgive this selfish bastard... I love you darling. Will you please be my wife again? He said as he produced her wedding ring from his pocket. 

"You may speak now," he laughed as she wiped a tear from his eye. 

"Before I say yes I need to be honest with you," she smiled.

" I was disgusted when I found the letter in your nightstand. I couldn't believe that you, of all people would do that to me. You are always the type of person that tells people to go after their dreams, except you smothered you own wife's dreams. I didn't want this album so bad just because I've always wanted to sing. I wanted it, because I want to be more than just "Mrs. Thomas Hiddleston." Don't get me wrong, I love showing you and your last name off but it gets old after a while.  I wanted to show people that I'm just as talented, I am guilty of being selfish too.... Tom, I'm sorry that I neglected you, I am sorry that I left you the way I did, I am sorry that I never answered you back. You've must have been so worried. I love you with all my heart. Yes, I will be your wife." She grabbed his face in both her hands and kissed him. 

Tom broke the kiss and placed her wedding ring back on her naked finger and kissed her with passion. 

"I love you Mrs. Hiddleston." 

"I love you too Mr. Hiddleston." She laughed. 

"Darling, I have a couple of things I need to tell you." She said 

"And what is that my dear?" He kissed her cheeks 

"Well, this morning, I opened the letter from the producers and well, they denied my album." 

"I'm so sorry, there are more places to try, you'll get it approved. I know you will.  Who is next on your list to try?" He said apologetically. 

"I've decided to stop writing, at least for now.... because um... we have a bigger project to focus on." 

"Uh... we do? And what is that? He asked with confusion 

Rebecca grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly. 

Tom looked down and then shot his eyes back up to her with a surprised expression. 

"Rebecca... you're pregnant? We are going to have a baby? You and me?" He bursted out laughing. 

"Yes. Yes we are. I made a doctors appointment for tomorrow." 

"Oh my god! This is fantastic. You and me are going to be parents!" He stood up and hugged her. 

They stood there hugging for what seemed like an eternity. Until Tom's voice broke the silence. 

"Honey, one more thing," He said as he broke the hug and looked down at her. 

"Yes?" She said. 

"The next time you decide to leave me, can you please go to my mom's house in Suffolk? It's a hell of a lot closer." He winked at her. 

"I'll try to remember to do that." she laughed and hugged him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Slave To Love is a work in progress and I am planning on continuing it.


End file.
